No Good
by Been 17 For A While
Summary: A one shot based off of Kate Voegele's No Good.


No Good

By: Been 17 for a while

So I was listening to the song "No Good" by Kate Voegele and I instantly thought of one of my favorite pairings. So here's my Draco/Hermione one-shot.

Disclaimer: So I don't own Harry Potter. J. however does. I also don't own the song No Good by Kate Voegele as much as I wish I did. Life is just unfair.

DMXHGXDMXHGDMXHGXDMXHGX DMXHGXDMXHGXDMXHGXDMXHGX DMXHGXDMXHGXDMXHGX

The soft patter of feet echoed throughout the corridor. Hermione Granger trudged away from the library. It was ten thirty and curfew was coming up fairly quickly. As Head Girl, Hermione had the responsibility to follow all rules and enforce them as well. Just as she was to round the corner, a sound caused the Head Girl to stop suddenly. Looking back in the direction she had came from, Hermione decided to head towards the room it had came from.

"_I never feared the unexpected_

_Till I found myself in this peculiar place_

_Unaware of where I was headed_

_Turns out it was your footsteps I had chased."_

Hermione slowly opened the dark abandoned classroom. Casting a quick lumos, the room brightened revealing a figure leaning against a desk. The sight of him caused Hermione to drop her wand as well as her books onto the hard, cold floor. Suddenly he was directly in front of Hermione. A split second later the two teens collided roughly with passionate lips. Pure desire coursed between the two.

"_Well I should know so much better than this_

_But you've occupied the center of my universe"_

Time seemed to have stopped as they kissed. Each kiss was as if it were to be their last. His stormy silver eyes locked with warm honey eyes. The students broke apart from the lack of oxygen. Desire burned from the boy's eye's as he gazed upon Hermione. She leaned closer to the boy and placed feather kisses upon his lips. The sudden contact brought a new fervor in the boy.

His rough, calloused hands roamed her small frame. He quickly grabbed a hold of Hermione's robes, ripping them away from her small body and roughly tossing them aside. Hermione's hands however found her way to his hair. Tongues danced as the boy's quick fingers began unbuttoning Hermione's shirt. Deciding that he had far too many clothes on, Hermione ripped his shirt off causing buttons to fly in all directions. The boy pulled back from their passionate kiss with a devious smirk gracing his handsome face.

"Hasty are we?" he growled earning an eye roll from Hermione. "I mean I know you want me, but must you destroy my clothing as well?"

"Less talking. More kissing you prat." Hermione's husky voice retaliated as her small hands made their way towards his belt. The boy raised his eyebrows at her ministrations. Finally unbuckling the belt, in one swift movement, Hermione pulled the belt swiftly from the loops.

"_I'm moving in reverse under your mighty curse_

_I hate myself for loving you_

_I turn my head away_

_But my heart will remain_

_Till the day I learn you're no good for me" _

The boy that Hermione had loathed for 7 years had captured her heart. The secret trysts had become common for the two students. The passion Hermione held for this boy was hidden behind every insult she ever uttered towards him. She knew that these meetings had started as a sexual satisfaction for the two students but as these things went, sexual feelings developed into more for the young witch.

In no time at all, Hermione was stripped down to nothing but her skirt and shoes. The boy was completely naked and Hermione stared in awe as she often did during the secret meetings. No matter how many times the meetings had occurred, Hermione found and odd beauty in the boy's most pure of forms. The boy grabbed her roughly by the shoulders and began his ministrations on her neck. Alternating between kisses and small sucks, Hermione held back a moan. Smirking to himself, the boy decided to lift Hermione and place her delicately on a desk. Bent over her, he began to trail kisses down her body. Hermione's hips bucked up, suddenly want to feel him within her.

"_It's illogical and it's outrageous_

_The way I let you keep me hanging on_

_Your character is that contagious_

_I know I should have thought before I had done"_

Deciding that he couldn't hold off much longer, the boy pushed her skirt up and suddenly shoved himself within her warm folds. A moan escaped Hermione's lips and the sound sent the boy over the edge. He rapidly thrusted into her. Hermione's moans became louder and louder as he pounded into her mercessliy.

"Draco," Hermione whispered as she came. The sound of her calling his name sent the boy over the edge as he shot his seed into her warm caverns.

"_I've gone and let my impulse be my guide_

_And on that note, I'll be defenseless for some time"_

"Clean yourself up." Draco commanded as he quickly pulled himself out and off of her. Hermione's body shivered from the sudden breeze that blew across her body. Draco pulled his trousers up around his waist and began to cast a quick reparo to fix the damage Hermione had done to his dress shirt. Hermione slowly lifted her tired body off the desk. Casing scourgefy over herself and the desk, Hermione pushed her skirt back into its proper place. A few minutes later Hermione was fully dressed except for the fact she wasn't able to find her pink lace panties. Deciding that she wasn't able to stay much longer, Hermione walked towards Draco and gave him a chaste kiss before she left the classroom.

"_I'm moving in reverse under your mighty curse_

_I hate myself for loving you_

_I turn my head away_

_But my heart will remain_

_Till the day I learn you're no good for me" _

The next morning Hermione walked through the door of the Great Hall to find herself under the ice cold stare of Draco. Making her way towards the Gryffindor table, Hermione kept her head down and attempted to ignore the cold stare the Slytherin was giving her. Quickly forgetting that the Slytherin was even there, Hermione began a conversation with Seamus. The conversation had become less formal and more flirty. Draco's eyes watched the entire interaction. Draco suddenly marched over to her table. Everyone's eyes followed the Prince of Slytherin to watch what damage he was to inflict today.

"Potthead, Weasel." Draco barked at the two boys. "_Granger"_ he growled looking at her. Hermione's eyes widened. Panic raced across her face at what Draco has instore for her. "I need to speak to you right this moment on some _pressing_ matters." Draco stated looking at Hermione. "Head business" he said looking back at the two. With the last statement, Draco abruptly turned and walked out of the Great Hall. Realizing that she were to follow him, Hermione quickly rose from her table and hurried after him. As soon as she stepped through the doors, Hermione was immediately pulled to the nearest broom closet.

"_Hey you there, keep your distance_

_Don't you come around here_

_Don't test my patience baby_

_Cause I ain't gonna let you off easy"_

Draco pulled Hermione's face towards his own. As quickly as the kiss had began, it had ended. Hermione's eyes looked up at his own questioningly. Draco's smirk graced his face as he reached into his pocket pulling out her panties from the night before activities. Hermione's eyes widened at the fact that he'd been keeping them in his robe.

"You're mine Granger." He said as he waved her panties in front of her face. "You understand that? That means you _**WILL NOT**_ flirt with anyone else. I don't share well." Hermione made a grab for her underwear. Draco pulled it back and quickly stuffed it back into his pocket. "Tsk. Tsk. This is mine now. Consider it a reminder of who you belong to." With that, Draco briskly kissed Hermione and left the broom closet.

"_I'm moving in reverse under your mighty curse_

_I hate myself for loving you_

_I turn my head away_

_But my heart will remain_

_Till the day I learn you're no good for me" _

DMXHGXDMXHGDMXHGXDMXHGX DMXHGXDMXHGXDMXHGXDMXHGX DMXHGXDMXHGXDMXHGX

So I'm really happy on how this came out. It was just an idea that was taking up my mind for the last couple of days. I've finally decided that I WILL make more one shots. To make it easier on anyone who want to read them I'm just going to put them under this story. So basically this will be a collection of one shots.

I'm not sure what song I'd like to base the next one off of. I'm torn between "Closer" by Ne-Yo and "Creep" by Radiohead. Let me know which one you guys would prefer and I'll even take some suggestions on songs you'd like to be made into a story.

Love much. And REVIEW.


End file.
